Home
by LadyMonokuro
Summary: Stocke needs to leave for a dangerous mission. Rosch can't accept that. StockexRosch ONESHOT!


**I just started this game, when inspiration hit me, so I have no idea if this contradicts the later game in some way. This oneshot is set after the first split in history, where Stocke decides to continue working under Heiss.**

**Please enjoy! **

Stocke knew that this next mission could very well be his last. A no-brainer, really. Anyone half-sane would consider infiltrating to the enemy stronghold nothing less than pure madness. By that definition Stocke would be classified mad as a hatter. He wasn't an idiot that would rush to his own demise, simply if Heiss ordered, but he was prepared to sacrifice his own life, if it meant he could save his homeland and all its people. It was his purpose, his other reason for living.

As an inconvenience for Stocke, his partner Rosch was one of those at least half-sane men. He considered Stocke's mission a suicide and was determined not to let this man leave. His persistence was just impressive.

About to leave Alistel, Stocke was suddenly halted by an arm he would recognize anywhere. Rosch had come to persuade him to stay, again. He was tired of discussing this matter. Not even bothering to turn around he simply commanded his friend with a voice ever so calm: "Rosch, you cannot make me stay, no matter what. Not this time. Just let me go." Stocke grabbed the artificial arm of his friend and added with a tone so freezing, his subordinated would shiver hours after: "Unless you are prepared to let me break this arm of yours. You know I'm capable of doing that."

To Stocke's surprise the strong arm on his shoulder didn't even flinch. Instead it steadily turned him around and forced the soldier in red to meet the clear eyes of the larger man. There were all kinds of feelings visible in Rosch's eyes, but mainly desperation. This was his last chance after all and that too seemed so futile.

"I won't try to make you stay. I just want to talk for a while."

Stocke understood that Rosch wanted them to be alone somewhere. It's not like he had all the time in the world for this mission, but he could surely spare at least half an hour to his best friend, his second reason for living. Without words the two had now an understanding. They left together, leaving Raynie and Marco bite the dust.

There was an abandoned apartment at the very edge of the second ward of Alistel. Its resident's had probably fled the terror of war somewhere safer. Somewhere far from the war and the constant fear of desertification. That apartment was their secret base. There they would sometimes rest, when off duty, they come there to discuss their private matters and sometimes they would just… be there.

Just the two of them.

Stocke had a very clear idea how this discussion would play out. He wasn't able to explain Rosch why he wasn't that concerned about the upcoming mission. The White Chronicle had to stay as a secret, no matter what. However, there was something, Stocke was very concerned about: His earlier premonition: the one he would kill Rosch in. That thought just wouldn't leave him alone for a second.

Rosch closed the door behind him to make sure his friend wouldn't run off before he was finished speaking.

"Stocke, I understand now that I can't make you stay here. But Stocke- " He cupped the cheek of the other man with his own, natural hand, "- promise me that you return alive. I would collapse without you! I was about to die on the battlefield back then, and if I hadn't happened to remember how important it was that I return to you, I would have lost not only this arm, but also my life." His voice was so pleading now. "Stocke you know how much I love you!"

A tiny grin cracked on that stoic face of Stocke's. He gently removed his partner's hand from his cheek and grabbed his chin instead, giving him the last passionate kiss before his departure. That kiss was full of feelings supressed in public, full of sensations they both savoured as there might never be such a moment again. And when they finally broke away, slightly panting, Stocke had to take few steps backwards, as he didn't trust himself not to attack Rosch to strip that armour of him.

"I promise I will come back." That's all he said. Stocke then rushed out of the door. He had lied and he didn't need Rosch discovering that fact. In reality Stocke wasn't all that sure he would return alive. He just knew he had to protect this city and above all this place he shared with Rosch.

That small, dusty apartment was his home.


End file.
